Gray Team
The '''Gray Team '''is one of the colors used for Endurance, and used for every season except Endurance: Fiji. They are notorious for being the first team eliminated four out of the five seasons they appeared in. Endurance ﻿Max and Jenna were the first Gray Team in Endurance History. They looked like they were to be a strong team, as they threw a challenge to not become a threat, and were sent to the Temple of Fateto eliminate Green. Little did they know, they were the first team eliminated after Green swept them, beginning the notorious Curse of the Gray Team. Endurance 2 In Wash Out, Wayne and Maryelle caught the Gray ball, the last ball in play, thus forming the Gray Team. However, the next day, they went to the Temple of Fate, and were eliminated. Endurance 3: Hawaii Lindi and Chris became the Gray team when Lindi, who had the 2 ball, bumped Bryanah to get Chris. They were among the PROG (Purple-Red-Orange-Gray) alliance throughout the season. At first, they seemed to be below the radar, but became a powerhouse after being picked for Yellow's Superteam, then winning the mission the next day. When they won their first Endurance Mission, they received a Samadhi, which allowed them to either take away another team's pieces or to switch teams. They decided to take Yellow's pieces. With their teamwork and good connections, they managed to win. This season's Gray Team was notable for being the only Gray team to make it past the first elimination. Endurance: Tehachapi Because of Chris taking control of partner selection, he chose John and Julie to be on the Gray Team. They seemed to be strong early on, as they almost won Blocked. However, their alliance with Blue got them in trouble, as they received the Samadhi, targeted in Raft Pull, got sent to Temple, and eventually eliminated. Endurance: High Sierras Originally, Connor and Darci were the Gray Team. By a few seconds, they managed to get on the Gray platform before Anna and Garret did. However, Connor cited he didn't want the color, because of the curse. They seem to be a smart team, as they strategized many plots. However, when the team switch came around, Connor was sent to the Blue Team, while Ike was sent to the Gray Team. Afterward, Gray has been targeted, to the point they were given to the Samadhi by their former teammates. The next day, they almost won the Temple Mission, but ended up getting sent to temple and eliminated. In their letter, Ike's message to Taylor (his former teammate), "you should trade a trip to Hawaii for a trip to the Temple of Fate" foreshadowed Blue's fourth trip to Temple and subsequent elimination. Endurance: Fiji There was no Gray Team on Endurance: Fiji. Many assumed that it was because of the Curse of the Gray Team; however, it could be how much it was to finance the show. Trivia *Lowest average ranking team: 6 ﻿ Category:Endurance Teams